Fire and Water
by Touga
Summary: An uneasy feeling settles over Chris as she experiences love for the first time for Hugo. And he to her? Perhaps...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Konami.  
  
Fire and Water  
  
When and how did it happen? He was only a boy to me before but now...  
  
The war has finally ended. Warriors from the Grasslands and knights from Zexen started to leave for their respective homelands. There was an air of both joy and sadness in Budehuc Castle, the home they had considered during the hard months of fear and vulnerability. Joy for they won the battle against Luc, a mad Harmonian bishop who wanted to destroy the balance of the world in order to salvage it, and sadness for it could mean the end of the Zexen-Grasslands camaraderie.  
  
Chris Lightfellow, the Captain of the famous six Zexen Knights, watched as the people in the castle depart to return to their homes. Her gaze swept on the different races which united against a common threat. No one could have thought that the Grasslanders and the Zexens could overcome their differences and fight side by side.  
  
Yet, inevitably, her gaze settled on a group of Karayans who are readying themselves for their journey. And on the boy. yes, the boy has always caught her attention. He was talking to a duck. Sgt. Jordi, she presumed for she had made it a point to know more about him. He flexed his strong arms and looked at his right hand, then ran his other hand through his blond head. He was saying something to his companion.  
  
He has grown up. She thought as she watched him from the corner of her eye. The True Fire Rune that he had inherited must have done that to him. They were discussing something serious, and then he was suddenly smiling over something Sgt. Joe said. Again, she felt the familiar tug deep inside of her. What is wrong with me?  
  
"Lady Chris," she started when she heard Salome, her trusted adviser, call her. He walked toward the Silver Maiden. "We must be on our way."  
  
She nodded and said. "We must bid our goodbyes to the Karayan Chief." And to Hugo.  
  
-"A handshake could have sufficed. But why did he have to hug me?" -"It was the Karayan way of saying goodbye." -"I know but he smelled so nice. So fresh... Like the meadow." -"IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! HE STILL HATES YOU!"  
  
Two weeks has passed since she last saw Hugo. Yet their farewell has haunted her ever since. Her knightly duties weren't enough to keep her occupied anymore. They weren't enough to stop her from thinking too much of the Karayan. Why now? This has never happened before!  
  
"Chris, did you want to tell me something?" Percival interrupted her thoughts as they rode in a leisure pace across the plains. The dark haired knight furrowed his brows in concern. "I always can tell if you're troubled, you realize?"  
  
It was just the two of them. Percival has always been a good friend. She even treats him like a big brother, and she a little sister to him. Among the knights, he was the one she could really talk to, seriously or otherwise. That is why she invited him to ride with her. Perhaps he would understand her dilemma.  
  
"I just wanted to clear my head." No, she couldn't tell him. He scoffed.  
  
"Clearing your head always implied that you are anxious." Percival smiled and coaxed her. "Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"W-Well," she started, "I'm having these dreams."  
  
"About what?" Percival asked when she didn't continue. Chris blushed and remained silent. "Ah, could it be a 'who'?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Is it Borus?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nash?" Percival pretended to be shocked. "He is married, you know?"  
  
"I know he's married!" Chris cried indignantly. "And it's not Nash."  
  
"I know. I was merely teasing." He laughed. There was a long silence before he continued, amusement gone from his eyes. "It's Hugo, isn't it?"  
  
"H-How did you--?"  
  
"I saw the way you look at him." 


	2. Fire and Water 2nd Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Konami.  
  
Fire and Water (2ndChapter)  
  
"I see the way you look at him."  
  
Was I that obvious? She thought and blushed. And if Percival noticed it then-  
  
"No one else noticed it, I'm sure. Worry not." Chris realized that she voiced her concerns when Percival answered her. The handsome knight fell into silence as he pondered over Chris' revelation.  
  
"I-I know he's just a boy but-"  
  
"A boy?" Percival sounded surprised. "Sadie's Teeth, is that what you think of Hugo? If so, I cannot believe you've been having dreams about him."  
  
"No, Percival." Chris answered after a long silence. She flushed. "He's no boy." She remembered all those times she watched Hugo fight off the monsters attacking them on their quests. The way his muscles flexed as he swung his blade several times to defeat the enemy. The way his long legs moved with incredible speed. And the way his fingers clasped her hand while bidding their farewells. How she wished she wasn't wearing her armor that time he wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to feel his warmth. She wanted to feel him.  
  
"Shall we rest the horses for a while?" Percival interrupted her reverie. He dismounted from his steed and tied the reins in a nearby tree. "And then you can tell me more about these dreams of yours."  
  
"Must I?" Chris sounded worried as she dismounted as well.  
  
"You must." Percival smiled and winked. "I wouldn't pass up the chance to see the Silver Maiden softening up."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you this." Chris said irritated.  
  
"Hey, now," Percival said in a cajoling voice, "I was only teasing." He stood beside her and smiled. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up. Her eyes met his dark ones. "Now, about these dreams. Do tell."  
  
A sound of hoof beats nearing them interrupted their little talk. Percival released Chris' chin and smoothly stepped back from her. Both looked up when the subject of their conversation galloped toward them.  
  
"Lady Chris, Sir Percival." Hugo called with a smile. He quickly dismounted from his steed. "Nice seeing both of you again. I was just taking a little break from the reconstruction of the village and decided to ride for a while." The light breeze on the plains ruffled his blond hair as he made his way toward them. His strides spoke of confidence and power, yet they were somehow predatory. She loved that catlike grace of his. And his eyes, yes, that's what attracted her the most.  
  
"His eyes sparkle every time he smiles like that." Chris thought as Hugo exchanged pleasantries and tales with Percival. "Oh, Hugo, why does it have to be you? I know that you still hate me for what I did to your friend but." She suddenly noticed that both men were looking at her. She mentally shook herself and cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else." Her authoritative air returned. With a brisk and impersonal tone, she asked. "You were saying something, Hugo?"  
  
"Er, no, I wasn't." Hugo answered, confusion apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Hugo was just telling me how difficult it is to become a village chief." Percival smoothly cut in with a smile. "I was just saying that you share his thoughts."  
  
"Oh." Chris flushed. "W-Why, yes, I do."  
  
Hugo smiled again. "Despite my responsibilities, I was just hoping to catch the Silver Maiden alone." He nodded toward Chris.  
  
"Oh? Why is that?" Percival asked with a knowing smile..  
  
"For the duel and no other reason." Hugo answered with a blush. He got what Percival was implying. What? The Swordsman of Gale can read minds now?  
  
Hugo cleared his throat and looked at Chris. What she saw isn't anger or bitterness. It was something new, something different. Something she has never seen before in his expressive eyes. Again, the familiar emotion lurched inside her. "I did plan on dueling for Lulu. But when I think longer and harder about it, the more unreasonable and childish it becomes." Hugo sighed and tore his gaze off Chris. "I made that vow in anger. That was a mistake. I hold no grudge against you any longer but for Lulu's memory and for my vow, I have to fight you."  
  
"Hugo..." Chris really didn't have a choice but to face him. She understood how he felt. The need to fulfill his promise to his friend is so much like following orders from the Zexen Council. They are tied to them by honor and pride. They didn't have a choice but to comply. "We are so much alike, Hugo." Chris thought. "You and I."  
  
"Please, Lady Chris, do the honorable thing and accept my challenge."  
  
"All right, Hugo." Chris said after a long silence. "I accept. State the time and place of the duel. I will be there. Alone."  
  
"But, milady-" Percival started to protest but Chris raised a hand to silence him.  
  
"These are my orders, Percival." The Silver Maiden said, her face void of any emotion. "I expect you to follow them."  
  
"As you wish." Percival reluctantly complied. 


	3. Fire and Water 3rd Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Konami.  
  
Fire and Water (3rdChapter)  
  
The sky darkened as storm clouds covered the plains. Strong winds blew, making the trees sway violently. Lightning painted the sky with its power. Thunder followed with a shout of its own. Yet, none of these mattered to the two duelists who stood motionless as they carefully gauged each other's capabilities.  
  
If this is what you truly want. Hugo, then so be it. Chris thought as she unsheathed her sword. Perhaps that is why I find you intriguing. You have an unbending will, an astounding strength of mind and character, and yet. your carefree spirit never dwindles.That is the trait that I find myself lacking. You revealed this weakness to me. And now, I must strengthen my resolve by fighting you.  
  
I envy you, Lady Chris. Hugo proceeded to position himself in his fighting stance. You have proven yourself worthy of being a True Rune bearer. You have always been a responsible and dependable leader while I have yet to develop my skills. I want this match not only for Lulu but also for myself. And you, as my rival, will help me in this endeavor.  
  
Another strong gust of wind blew between them. And finally, they charged at each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Rain started to pour as Percival stared out the window of the knights' meeting room in the Brass Castle. The sound has always been comforting to him but it had an entirely different effect on him now. He was restless. And Salome noticed it.  
  
"She will be all right." He sipped his tea as he read some documents that required his attention. He signed some papers and put them on a stack beside him.  
  
"I'm not worried about her." Percival turned to look at him. He waved his hand carelessly. "I'm worried about a certain knight who will have my hide when he finds-"  
  
"Lady Chris is missing!" Borus slammed the double doors shut as he entered the room. "Louis claims that he has no idea where she is but I doubt it!" The Swordsman of Rage impatiently paced the room back and forth. "She didn't even take an escort with her! What if something happened to her? What if-"  
  
"Calm down, Borus." Percival said, rubbing his temples. "I swear you're going to give me a headache with all that shouting."  
  
"You know where she is, don't you?" The younger knight walked toward Percival. "Tell me!"  
  
"Now, where did you get that idea?"  
  
"You're not the least bit worried, that's a start."  
  
"I'm never the one to worry."  
  
"And you-"  
  
"That's enough, both of you." Salome interrupted. "You're bickering like children." Borus gave a final glare to Percival and stepped away from him. The latter just shook his head and returned his gaze outside the window. Salome looked up when Borus stood in front of him.  
  
"I don't like the feeling of always being kept in the dark, Lord Salome." Borus sighed. "Looks like the whole of Brass Castle would know what happens to anyone first, before I do."  
  
"If only you'd stop daydreaming about Lady Chris all day." Percival couldn't help retorting.  
  
Borus decided to ignore him. "I'm one of the Six Zexen Knights. I deserve to know what's going on with Lady Chris."  
  
"Right." Percival scoffed. "Leo and Roland were just as infuriating as you are."  
  
"PERCIVAL!" Both Salome and Borus called warningly at him.  
  
"What?" Percival's dark head shot up. "I was merely talking to myself here. Don't mind me." Borus shot him another glare. The other knight looked back at him innocently and shrugged.  
  
"All right, Borus." Salome sighed as Borus returned his gaze to their adviser. "Lady Chris is out on a duel." Borus opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. "With Hugo." Salome continued. "She has specific instructions that no one follows her. Let us respect her wish."  
  
Another flash of lightning decorated the dark sky. Before thunder sounded, Percival was making his way to the doors. Worry furrowed his dark brows.  
  
"Where are you going?' Borus called out to him.  
  
"I'm going to find her." He answered. "The rain is getting stronger. Finished or not, she has to come back to the castle. It is not safe to be out in this weather."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Borus was already following him.  
  
"No." Percival voice demanded brooked no argument. "I'm going alone." 


	4. Fire and Water Last Chapter

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Konami.  
  
Fire and Water (Final Chapter)  
  
Blade clashed against blade as the fight continued. Hugo swung while Chris parried his attack. The knight countered with a double swing and Hugo dodged each one of them. Both paused for a quick breather by distancing themselves from each other. Hugo wiped the rain from his eyes as he prepared himself for another attack. Chris stood ramrod straight, waiting. Both were breathing hard from exertion. A distant rumble in the sky sounded as the rain continued to pour hard, soaking them altogether.  
  
"Aren't we foolish fighting in this rain or what?" Chris said over the rain.  
  
"Fools we are then." Hugo grinned then proceeded to attack.  
  
"Five swings all in all." Chris recognized his move as Hugo swung his blade several times. She blocked one after another, trying very hard to break his sword dance. She saw an opening when Hugo turned for the fourth swing. She lunged and directed her attack to his side. Her aim was perfect but Hugo anticipated the move and swiftly shifted to his safe side. Both moved back but neither let down their guard.  
  
"Very smooth, Hugo." Chris smiled betweens breaths. But Hugo didn't return her smile. In fact, he frowned.  
  
"You aren't fighting me in full strength." Hugo accused. "Think I'm not a worthy opponent?"  
  
"What?" Chris demanded. "Why do you think that?" Instead of answering, Hugo charged again toward her. All she could do was fend off his attacks.  
  
"You noticed." Chris thought. "I really am not fighting back. Do you want to know why?" Hugo's swings became swifter and more precise as each moment passed. Chris barely dodged each one. "It's because I can't fight you anymore!" In a quick swing, Hugo was able to unarm the knight. Chris stood, disbelieving of what has happened. Hugo won the duel. But in angry frustration, he threw away his own weapon and leapt toward her. Chris lost her balance and fell, taking Hugo with her.  
  
"Hugo!" Chris exclaimed when she regained her breath. "What--?"  
  
"Why can't you fight me anymore?!" Hugo demanded as he pinned her to the ground. Chris realized that she spoke her mind a while back.  
  
You did it again, idiot! She mentally chided herself. "Why are you hesitating?" Chris looked back at him as he continued to stare her down. His eyes were dark with anger... and with something else.  
  
"I didn't---"  
  
"Ah, damn!" Hugo groaned and proceeded to do what he had always wanted to do when he saw her again. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her.  
  
The downpour slowly began to let up. The soft rain engulfed all the sounds around them as the sky turned to the colors of dusk. Hugo finally released her soft lips and sighed. He rested his forehead against hers and waited for his heartbeat to slow down. What in spirits did he just do?  
  
He noticed that Chris was lying beneath him unmoving. He lifted his head and met her wide-eyed stare. "Will you relax for a change?" Hugo laughed nervously at her rigid form. "You're looking at me as if I've lost my mind."  
  
"W-Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I wanted to." Hugo answered. She continued to stare up at him. He sighed again. "Spirits, Chris, I've always admired you. And more." Hugo confessed. "Didn't you ever notice?"  
  
"No." Chris collected herself. "Because I have always believed that I will never earn your forgiveness over your friend's-"  
  
"Well, I have to cover up my feelings for you with anger." Hugo moved back from her and ran his hand through his sodden hair. Chris sat up. "I thought it wouldn't be right for me to have these feelings for you." He blushed as he looked back at her. "But now that I have forgiven myself, I can forgive you."  
  
"Then this duel.?"  
  
"I just wanted an excuse to see you again." He looked up at the dark sky. "May Lulu forgive me for this but I wanted this fight to prove to you that I'm worthy of you. That is why I want you to fight me seriously."  
  
Chris couldn't believe what she was hearing. There she was, worrying her head off with her feelings for Hugo but in fact, he was reciprocating them back to her. Hugo, the Karayan who had sworn to kill her for vengeance. Hugo, who was just an impatient boy to her then but suddenly, became a respectable warrior to her now.  
  
Yes, she has loved him even from the beginning.  
  
"Please say something." Hugo beseeched, not looking at her. He was suddenly looking vulnerable. Chris smiled and secretly thanked the goddess for making Hugo bare his soul to her. This way, it would be easier for her.  
  
Before she could say anything, a sound of thundering hooves caught their attention. A lone rider was fast approaching them.  
  
"It's Percival." Chris stood up and waited for the other knight to reach them. Hugo sighed and got to his feet. He shook the rainwater off him and collected his blade and sheathed it back.  
  
"I better go." Hugo said as he turned to the opposite direction. He was about to call for his horse when he felt Chris grab his arm. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Hugo, wait." Was all Chris said before she leaned toward Hugo and placed her lips over his. It was Hugo's turn to become immobilized. The rain has turned into a light drizzle and the sky started to clear up. But Hugo never noticed any of this. Before he could kiss her back, she moved away from him.  
  
"B-But Percival-" Hugo stammered, a flush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry." Chris smiled shyly. "He knows how I feel for you." She turned to look at her friend. From where she was standing, she could already see a wicked smile forming on his handsome face. She was in for it now. Percival finally reached them.  
  
"Well now," the dark haired knight dismounted from his horse, "I was about to ask how you two are but with those blushes staining your cheeks, I can already tell." He laughed when both of the rune bearers flushed deeper.  
  
"You're soaking wet." Chris nodded at him with a frown. He must have been searching for her everywhere. He was terribly worried but, of course, he'll never admit that. She was touched by his concern for her. He needs a break, she thought, but not now. "You might get sick because of your negligence." She tried very hard to reprimand him but knew she failed miserably when Percival merely raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I can say the same thing to you." He grinned. "Anyway, the rain has stopped. Perhaps we should go back to the castle and change." He winked at Hugo. "Everything all right with you, Hugo?"  
  
"Er, yes." Hugo replied. "I should be heading back to the village as well."  
  
"All right." Percival sighed when none of the two moved an inch. "I'll be waiting by that tree over there." He mounted on his horse and grinned at his captain. "Be quick with your sentimentalities and come to me when you're finished, Chris." He then nodded toward Hugo. "See you around." The latter nodded back at him. Percival rode away whistling.  
  
"I swear, Percival, one day I'll shave that head of yours." Chris shook her head as she watched Percival's retreating form. Hugo just laughed at Chris' empty threat. Percival has already won Chris' affection, and she with his. A friendly squabble was nothing to worry about.  
  
Hugo stood behind Chris and wrapped his arms around her. "Spirits, this armor of yours is a hindrance." Hugo muttered. "I liked you better in those clothes you wore back in Chisha."  
  
"I might consider wearing that one when we next meet." Chris promised as she turned in his arms to face him. Hugo smiled and leaned his head toward hers.  
  
* * * 


End file.
